1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a method of detection.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus configured to eject liquid onto a medium to form an image on the medium has been used. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, too small an amount of space between a medium and an ejecting section may bring the medium and the ejecting section into contact with each other, thereby causing a malfunction. For this reason, a technology for preventing an amount of space between a medium and an ejecting section from becoming too small has been disclosed.
For example, JP-A-2014-124819 discloses an image recording apparatus (liquid ejecting apparatus) including a detecting section configured to detect when an amount of space between a medium and an ejecting section has become smaller than a predetermined amount of space.
Meanwhile, there has recently been a demand for a liquid ejecting apparatus capable of both performing high-quality recording and ejecting liquid onto various media of different thicknesses. For this reason, when changing from ejecting liquid onto one medium to ejecting liquid onto another medium, there may be a case where the amount of space between the medium and an ejecting section becomes too large, as well as a case where it becomes too small. If the amount of space between the medium and the ejecting section becomes too large, there are for example a risk of deterioration in recording quality and a risk that an amount of mist that is generated by ejecting liquid may increase and thus stain an inner part of the apparatus or the medium.